CDI: Cartoon Drama Island!
by zorbo678
Summary: From six different animated TV shows, 24 characters will battle it out to be #1! Shows represented are: Total Drama, Dangan Ronpa, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, and Digimon. A/N Each show has four characters, two guys and two girls, representing it, and will only know the characters from their show.
1. List of Characters!

Hey! New version of Total Drama with cartoon and anime characters! Here is the list:

**Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

**Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)**

**Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls)**

**Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls)**

**Noah (TD)**

**Heather (TD)**

**Cody (TD)**

**Bridgette (TD)**

**Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Django Brown (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Kyoko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Chihiro Fujisaki (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Tommy Himi (Digimon)***

**Zoe Orimoto (Digimon)***

**T.K. Takaishi (Digimon)***

**Sora Takenouchi (Digimon)***

**Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)^**

**Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender)^**

**Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender)^**

**Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)^**

That's the list! If you don't see someone, I'll try to include them in the sequel, just let me know!

Also, this is listed under Total Drama because Chris will be hosting. The four characters from Total Drama will not have had any experience on the show.

*The Digimon characters come from different seasons, Tommy and Zoe from Frontier, and T.K. and Sora from Adventure, but they will be listed as Digimon solely.

^Sans bending abilities.


	2. Take A Nap, Nickleodeon

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, where twenty-four campers will battle it out to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! I'm your host, Chris McLean," Chris said, "and here come the campers! BTW, there are six sets of four campers who all know each other, but they don't know anyone in the other sets. Our first group is from Japan! First up, Tommy!"

Off a boat stepped a young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He was also wearing yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green sneakers. On his head, he was wearing an oversized orange newsboy cap. He looked like he was not even ten yet.

"Where's Zoe?" Tommy asked.

"Right behind you, Tommy," Zoe said.

A young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes also stepped off the boat. She was wearing a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also was wearing white and pink shoes and long purple stockings. She also had on a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt was cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket was also open.

"Thanks, I was worried when I didn't see Takuya or Koji on the boat. Then, I saw you..." Tommy started.

"Moving on, next T.K. and Sora!" Chris interrupted.

First off the boat was T.K., standing as the youngest and shortest of the first group. He was wearing a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone. He looked around the same age as Tommy.

Sora had hair at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of her hair in the front, which was left sticking outside of her hat and covers her forehead. She also was wearing a yellow sleeveless turtle-necked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also had on red gloves, blue jeans, and a pink belt with a pink pouch, a black buckle, and a gold button. She was also in dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue hat with a cyan border and cyan straps.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in a while!" Sora said.

"Yeah, Tommy, where have you been?" T.K. asked.

"Catch up time can happen later!" Chris said, "Next, from Danville, Django, Vanessa, Phineas, and Isabella."

Phineas stepped off first. He had short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, large, dark blue eyes, and three freckles near his temple. Phineas was wearing an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks.

Django came off next, He had spiky brown hair, which was very shaggy and covered a part of his ears. He wore a short-sleeved yellow T-shirt, red with orange blotted shorts, blue eyes and a pair of sandals.

Vanessa stepped off, she had blue eyes, dark brown hair, which she wore long and freely down her back. She wore a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots.

Lastly was Isabella, who had long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights, curtan-like bangs an oval shaped head with a flat top, and dark blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with a similar white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces, and a pink bow in her hair.

All four moved to the dock, chatting with each other.

"Next, from Canada, Noah, Heather, Bridgette, and Cody," Chris said.

The four campers stepped off the boat.

"I can't believe we're here, Noah!" Cody said.

"Calm down, Cody. It's just a TV show," Noah said.

"These people will be easy to beat!" Heather said, confident.

"You don't know me! Take it back!" Tommy said, defensively.

"Take a nap, Nickelodeon,^" Heather said, dismissively. Tommy looked at Zoe and backed away.

"That's what I thought," Heather said.

"You don't have to be so mean to him, he's a lot younger than you," Bridgette said to Heather.

"He needs to learn his place," Heather replied.

"MOVING ON! From Japan, Makoto, Kyoko, Chihiro, and Junko!" Chris said, agitated.

Makoto was first, he had a rather short and thin build. He had spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes and he wore a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

Chihiro was a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and greenish-brown eyes. He donned a school uniform set consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown pair of dress pants, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes.*

Kyoko was relatively tall, pretty girl with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wore her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short skirt and heeled knee-high boots.

Junko was a tall, feminine figure. She had blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra, and has many accessories, including a loose black-and-white tie and red bow. Junko also wears a red miniskirt and lace-up boots. She has long, fake red nails.

"Hey Chihiro! How'd the robot programming fights go?" Makoto asked.

"Pretty well, Makoto, thanks!" Chihiro said in a timid voice.

"Next, from Republic City, Aang, Azula, Toph, and Zuko," Chris announced.

Aang came off in an orange shirt, yellow pants, no hair, and a blue arrow tattoo on his head. He had blue eyes.

Zuko had dark brown hair, a red robe with a black tie and gold lining, a red shirt, and red pants. He had brown eyes.

Toph also had dark hair, a green dress, with a white shirt on over it, a green and yellow headband, and was walking slowly. She had green eyes.

Azula came off in feminine version of Zuko's clothes, albeit with her hair tied up instead of down. She also had brown eyes.

Everyone came off the boat, and Azula stood apart from the others. Toph, Aang, and Zuko were chatting, Aang more so than the others.

"Finally, from Gravity Falls, Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, and Gideon!" Chris announced.

Dipper wore a blue and white hat, with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on it. He had somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes were brown and he wore a navy blue hooded vest, (which has an inner pocket on both sides), a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers. He was carrying a green backpack.

Pacifica had long blonde hair with bell-like bangs and wore a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also had on black leggings with cream colored boots and lavender hoop earrings. She has brown eyes.

Wendy had green eyes, a fair complexion, and some freckles. She had long copper-red hair just past her hips and was wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat. Her clothes were a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also had on gray/blue earrings.

Gideon was a short, stout kid with a white pompadour bigger than his head. He had an upturned nose, blue eyes, and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wore a baby blue suit, a black shirt, brown, polished shoes and a white tie.

The people from Gravity Falls seemed to be ignoring Gideon.

"Okay, campers! Welcome to Total Drama Island. Follow me!" Chris said. The campers followed Chris to the bonfire pit, where Chris explained the basic premise of the show. Afterward, he split the groups into two teams.

"On Team One: Tommy, T.K., Makoto, Kyoko, Vanessa, Isabella, Noah, Cody, Toph, Aang, Pacifica, and Wendy. You shall be known as the **Blue Tornadoes**!"

"On Team Two: Zoe, Sora, Chihiro, Junko, Django, Phineas, Bridgette, Heather, Zuko, Azula, Dipper, and Gideon. You shall be known as the **Red Predators**!"

Chris then led the teams to the cabins, and assigned the cabin on the left to the Tornadoes and the left to the Predators.

"I'll give you a night to get settled, your first challenge will be in the morning. Guys are on the left side of the cabin, Girls are on the right. NO SWAPPING!"

The campers chose bunks in their cabins.

\- For the Tornado Guys: Tommy bunked with T.K., Aang bunked with Makoto, and Cody bunked with Noah.

\- For the Tornado Girls: Pacifica bunked with Isabella, Vanessa bunked with Wendy, and Kyoko bunked with Toph.

\- For the Predator Guys: Chihiro bunked with Dipper, Django bunked with Phineas, and Gideon bunked with Zuko.

\- For the Predator Girls: Zoe bunked with Sora, Junko bunked with Bridgette, and Heather bunked with Azula.

* * *

Aang walked to the restroom, when Makoto stopped him outside the cabin.

"Hey, Aang," Makoto said.

"Hey, Makoto," Aang replied.

"I think we should be allies. Just to watch each others backs," Makoto said.

"That sounds good, but Tommy and T.K. need protection, too." Aang said.

"Why don't we just get all the guys on our team together?" Makoto said.

"Let's do it," Aang said.

* * *

In the Predator Girls Cabin, Heather had passed a notepad to Azula saying, "I like your style. Allies?"

Azula wrote back, "Allies."

* * *

On the Guy's Side, Dipper talked with Chihiro and Zuko about getting rid of Gideon, ASAP.

"He almost killed me and my sister last summer," He told them.

"He sounds awful!" Chihiro said.

"We need to give the team honor and get rid of him when we vote someone out." Zuko said.

_Zuko Confessional:_

_"I don't know if I should trust Dipper, but if Gideon is that bad, he needs to go."_

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Really, you got your clothes switched with someone else at the dry cleaners?" Wendy said to Vanessa.

"Well, you found an underground hidden bunker!" Vanessa replied.

_Wendy Confessional:_

_"Vanessa is AWESOME! Man, she will be such a good friend."_

_Vanessa Confessional:_

_"Wendy is so cool! I can't wait to get to know her better."_

_End Confessional_

* * *

Tommy and T.K. had left the cabin, and Makoto and Aang went to use the restroom, leaving Cody and Noah alone.

"Finally, we're alone!" Cody said.

"Yes." Noah said. Cody hopped off the top bunk, and went down to Noah's bunk. Noah pulled Cody into a kiss, and they kissed for about two minutes, until the heard Makoto and Aang coming back. Cody sat up, and they started talking like nothing had happened.

_Noah Confessional:_

_"We are together, but we don't know how people might react to that. So, for now, we can only be together when no one else is around."_

_End Confessional_

"Wow, tons of alliances have already formed and we have a couple! Can Aang and Makoto convince the rest of the guys to make an alliance? Will Zuko and Chihiro help Dipper get rid of Gideon? Will the Femme Fetale Alliance of Heather and Azula last? Find out all this and more on the next Total Drama Island!" Chris said, signing off the first episode.

* * *

Tommy, T.K., Makoto, Kyoko, Vanessa, Isabella, Noah, Cody, Toph, Aang, Pacifica, and Wendy: **Blue Tornadoes**

Zoe, Sora, Chihiro, Junko, Django, Phineas, Bridgette, Heather, Zuko, Azula, Dipper, and Gideon: **Red Predators**

This was just establishing the story. First challenge will be soon.

^Totally stole that line from Glee.

*Chihiro is not a cross-dresser in this story. I just thought it would make the narrative more appropriately.

BTW: NOCO IS THE BOMB!


	3. The Guys Alliance

**On the voting, you'll see a name in parentheses beside the vote. That is who voted for the person, but the campers won't know that, just you guys. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris said, "Twenty-four campers arrived on the island, in six groups of four. They were separated into two tribes, The Blue Tornadoes and The Red Predators. On the Blue Tornadoes, Vanessa and Wendy made fast friends, and Makoto and Aang decided to make a Guy's Alliance with every guy on their tribe. When Cody and Noah were alone, they revealed they were dating, but not to any other camper. On the Red Predators, Azula and Heather made a Femme Fatale alliance, and Dipper plotted with Zuko and Chihiro to get rid of Gideon. With the first challenge today, who will go home first? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

_THEME SONG_ (SHORTENED VERSION) _PLAYS_

"So, that's why we need a Guy's Alliance," Aang finished.

"What's an alliance?" Tommy asked.

"It means, buddy, we look out for each other against people like Heather," Noah said.

"I thought you guys were friends?" Makoto said.

"No. We all happen to come from the same small town in Canada, but Heather is not our friend," Cody said.

"She was mean to me yesterday, I don't like her either," Tommy said.

"Isn't she on the other team, though?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, but she's still dangerous. We need to make sure we can control the team," Makoto said.

"I'm in," Cody said.

"If he's in, I'm in," Noah said.

T.K. replied, "I'm in, too!"

"I don't want to be alone, so yeah!" Tommy said.

"Nice!" Aang said.

The campers then heard a intercom click on, "CAMPERS!" Chris said over the intercom, "TIME FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE, FOLLOW THE SIGNS TO THE SITE! THAT'S ALL!"

* * *

The two teams found the signs led to the top of a cliff, where Chris and two mats were standing.

"Hello, campers! Blue team on Blue Mat, Red team on Red Mat," Chris said, and the two teams obeyed, "Here is how the challenge works. Each team must pick six people to hold onto a pole, and someone else will be holding onto a horizontal bar. If someone on your tribe falls off either one, their partner will be eliminated. Last team with members standing wins. Boys partner with boys, and girls partner with girls. Pick partners and we'll get started."

* * *

On the Red Predators, Heather was spearheading the partners.

"We should have weak people with weak people, and strong people with strong people, Heather said, "because if a weak person falls, rather we take out another weak person."

They discussed the actual partners.

"So, Chihiro and Dipper, Phineas and Gideon, and Django and Zuko, me and Junko, Sora and Bridgette, and Heather and Azula?" Zoe asked.

"Yup," Dipper said.

* * *

On the Blue Tornadoes, the team had the same strategy as the Predators.

"Pacifica and I should be a team," Isabella said.

"I agree, and so should Noah and Tommy," Aang said, "No offense."

"None taken, Aang," Tommy said.

"So, Noah and Tommy, Cody and T.K., Aang and Makoto, Pacifica and Isabella, Kyoko and Vanessa, and Toph and me?" Wendy asked.

"Sounds good," Toph said.

* * *

On the horizontal bars for the Predators: Azula, Sora, Zoe, Django, Gideon, and Chihiro; and on the vertical poles: Heather, Bridgette, Junko, Zuko, Phineas, and Dipper.

On the bars for the Tornadoes: Toph, Vanessa, Pacifica, Makoto, T.K., and Tommy; and on the poles: Wendy, Kyoko, Isabella, Aang, Cody, and Noah.

"On the count of three the challenge starts," Chris said, "One, Two, Three!"

The challenge started and everyone held on for about 45 seconds, until Gideon fell, causing Phineas to be eliminated, as well. Soon after, Tommy fell, eliminating Noah. The trend of going back and forth continued for quite some time, until we had four teams left: Heather and Azula, Django and Zuko, T.K. and Cody, and Toph and Wendy.

"Let's make this interesting," Chris said, "no more partners! If you fall, only you are out." Suddenly, Cody fell, putting the Predators up one camper. Soon thereafter, Toph fell, extending the Predators lead. Wendy looked at T.K., and suddenly fell, leaving him as the only competitor left for the Tornadoes.

"Come on, T.K.!" Aang cheered at his teammate.

"It hurts!" T.K. yelled.

"Fight through the pain, buddy!" Noah responded.

Django then fell, and was almost immediately followed by Azula, leaving Zuko and Heather the last members standing.

"This is going down to the wire!" Chris said.

"I'm done guys!" Zuko said, and fell off, leaving Heather and T.K. the last two standing.

"Come on, Heather!" Dipper said.

_Dipper-Confessional_

_"Of course I want to lose, but right now, I need to make it seem like I want to win."_

_End Confessional_

Two minutes later, both were shaking and looked like they were about to fall off.

All the sudden, one of them did.

"HEATHER IS DOWN! T.K. WITH THE UPSET WIN FOR THE TORNADOES!" Chris announced.

T.K. fell and was lifted onto his teammates shoulders.

"I did it!" T.K. said excitedly.

"You did, kiddo!" Wendy said.

* * *

Dipper was talking to Chihiro and Zuko to make sure the plan was still in effect.

"Yeah, especially now that he was the first one out in the challenge." Zuko said.

"I'm okay with it," Chihiro said timidly.

"I'll talk to Sora and some others," Zuko said.

* * *

Heather and Azula were talking about who to eliminate.

"We should eliminate that annoying girl with the pink hat," Azula said.

"Zoe, that should be easy, she got her and Junko out," Heather said.

"I'll pull some strings," Azula said.

* * *

Gideon was chatting with Django and Phineas.

"Who are we eliminating?" Django asked.

"I think Zoe, she dropped out quickly." Gideon said.

"Okay!" Phineas said.

* * *

_Red Predators-Bonfire Ceremony_

"Welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony!" Chris said, "Here's how it works, you go to the Booth behind me, and you will see all of your teammates names on pieces of paper. Grab the person's name you want to eliminate. Put it in the box, and then a new paper will replace it. Person with the most votes will be eliminated. Got it?" Everyone shook their heads yes. "Then Sora, you vote first."

_Everyone Voted_

"Here we go," Chris said.

"First vote, Gideon," (Dipper)

"Second Vote, Zoe," (Gideon)

"Next, Zoe," (Azula)

"Followed by, Gideon," (Zuko)

"Next, Gideon," (Chihiro)

"Next vote, Zoe," (Heather)

"Gideon," (Junko)

"Zoe," (Phineas)

"Gideon," (Sora)

"Gideon," (Zoe)

"Zoe," (Django)

"Last vote...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gideon," (Bridgette), "It's time for you to go!" Chris said.

"WHAT!" Gideon said, "But, what did I do wrong!"

"You were the first one out," Bridgette said, "and we need strength in challenges."

"And, Zuko and Dipper kinda told us, too," Sora said.

"DIPPER!" Gideon said, getting grabbed by Chef and dragged to the Boat of Losers.

"I'll get you, Pines!" Gideon said, being driven away.

"Well, we have our first causality! Will the Tornadoes win again? Can the Predators bounce back? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

**Hope the first elimination wasn't too expected. Thanks for reading. Please review, anything is appreciated!**

**24th: Gideon**

**Blue Tornadoes: Tommy, T.K., Makoto, Kyoko, Vanessa, Isabella, Noah, Cody, Toph, Aang, Pacifica, and Wendy**

**Red Predators: Zoe, Sora, Chihiro, Junko, Phineas, Django, Heather, Bridgette, Azula, Zuko, Dipper, and GIDEON**

**(underlined and caps means elimination)**

**THANKS! ZORBO678**


	4. Listen, I Know You Don't Trust Me

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris opened the episode, "Aang and Makoto's idea for a Guy's Alliance came true, with every guy agreeing to it. At the first challenge, each team divided it's team into pairs, and put hanging from a horizontal bar, with the other on a vertical pole. The catch? If your partner fell, you did too. When we got down to two teams on each side: Heather and Azula &amp; Django and Zuko for the RPs, and Toph and Wendy &amp; T.K. and Cody or the BTs. When I eliminated the partner rule, everyone but T.K. fell off from the Blue Tornados side. He held on, and everyone from the Predators fell, giving the win to the Tornadoes. On the chopping block were Gideon, who fell first, and Zoe, who fell second. In the end, Gideon was sent packing, most likely due to Dipper and Zuko's lobbying. We have 23 left! Who will be voted out next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

* * *

_Confessional - Zoe - Red Predators_

_"I was almost sent home last night, thanks to Dipper I wasn't. I wonder who voted with Gideon?"_

_End Confessional_

The girls on the Red Predators were chatting, sans Azula and Heather.

"So you all voted for Gideon?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I did," Sora said.

"Gideon was creepy, so yeah," Junko said.

"As if I would vote with Heather," Bridgette said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Zoe said.

"Heather tried to get me to vote for you, I think her and Azula are in an alliance," Bridgette said.

* * *

The males on the Red Predators were divided, with Dipper, Zuko, and Chihiro on one side and Phineas and Django on the other.

_Confessional - Django - Red Predators_

_"I can't believe that Dipper got Gideon out. Now, it's only Phineas and I, and that might present some problems. We need to join up with some girls. Maybe Azula?_

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Blue Tornadoes girls were sitting in their cabin. Wendy and Vanessa were still talking to each other.

_Confessional - Wendy and Vanessa - Blue Tornadoes_

_"We don't really relate to the other girls," said Wendy._

_"It's not that we don't like them, it's the age difference," said Vanessa_

_" So, we're thinking about just having a two-person alliance," Wendy concluded._

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Blue Tornadoes guys were celebrating their first win.

"All hail T.K!" Aang said.

Everyone cheered, and T.K. blushed.

"Thanks guys,"

_Confessional - T.K. - Blue Tornadoes_

_"It feels really good winning the first challenge, but now my shoulders hurt,"_

_End Confessional_

* * *

Noah and Cody had walked into the forest to talk.

"I wish we could tell them," Cody said.

"I do, too, but we can't," Noah said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish we could," Cody said.

"Yeah, but later, once we trust some people, we can tell them," Noah said, "And until then we can do this in private,"

Noah and Cody leaned in and kissed.

"Noah? Cody?" A voice said.

Noah looked up, "Tommy? How much did you see?"

"Just you kissing," Tommy said to Noah, "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks, buddy," Cody said, hugging Tommy.

* * *

The intercom kicked on, "**CAMPERS, CHALLENGE TIME! MEET ME AT THE BEACH!**" Chris said.

The teams begrudgingly walked to the mats.

"Today, each team will have an obstacle course to complete, with eleven obstacles total. Starting off is a set of monkey bars, then a horizontal cargo net, followed by a balance beam, then a ladder, a rope swing, a vertical cargo net, a up escalator that you must run down, a tire run, an arm bike, a nice climb up some stairs and then a zip-line, where you finish the course. First team to finish wins. One player will do each obstacle, and one member of the Blue Tornadoes needs to sit out.

"I will," Isabella said.

"Okay, Isabella take a spot on the bench, and the rest of you decide who is doing what," Chris said.

The groups decided.

"On the monkey bars, we have Dipper and Pacifica; on the horizontal cargo net, we have Heather and Kyoko; on the balance beam, we have Zuko and Toph; on the ladder, we have Junko and Wendy; on the rope swing, we have Zoe and Cody; on the vertical cargo net, we have Azula and Vanessa; on the escalator, we have Chihiro and Aang; on the tires, we have Phineas and Makoto; on the arm bike, we have Django and Tommy; on the stairs, we have Bridgette and T.K.; and on the zip-line we have Sora and Noah. GO!"

Dipper and Pacifica both crossed with ease and tagged Heather and Kyoko, who were both crawling over the net. Kyoko slightly edged out Heather gained a slight lead for the Tornadoes. Zuko and Toph completed the balance beams in equal time, with Toph keeping the lead. Wendy extended the lead on the ladder over Junko, and Cody and Zoe both completed the rope swing in equal time. Vanessa and Azula both had trouble with the cargo net, but both finished, with Azula making up some ground. Aang quickly finished the escalator and extended the lead, but Chihiro finished quickly too. Phineas and Makoto finished the tires with no trouble. The arm bike proved difficult and both Django and Tommy had to restart. This allowed Django to even it up with Tommy, who finished at the same time. Bridgette and T.K. raced up the stairs, and Sora and Noah flew down the zip-line.

"AND THE BLUE TORNADOES WIN AGAIN!" Chris announced.

"We tied!" Heather protested.

"In the event of a tie, the team who won the most obstacles wins. Dipper and Pacifica tied, Kyoko beat you, Toph tied Zuko, Wendy beat Junko, Cody and Zoe tied, Azula beat Vanessa, Aang beat Chihiro, Phineas and Makoto tied, Django beat Tommy, Bridgette and T.K. tied, and Noah and Sora tied. Count them up and that's 3-2, Blue Tornadoes!" The BTs celebrated, while the RPs looked defeated.

* * *

In the Red Predators cabin, on the male side, Zuko, Dipper and Chihiro were discussing the elimination.

"Dipper, Azula, Zoe, Django, Phineas, Bridgette, Sora, and I won or tied, so we should be safe," Zuko said.

"And we aren't voting you out, Chihiro," Dipper said.

"Which leaves Junko and Heather," Chihiro said.

"I think Junko, she lost the most ground," Zuko said.

"I'm in," Dipper said.

"Okay," Chihiro said.

* * *

In the female side, Femme Fatale were talking.

"So Chihiro?" Azula said.

"Yes," Heather said.

* * *

The other four girls were at the Dock talking.

"We need to get Heather out," Zoe said.

"Agreed," Bridgette said.

"I'm fine with whatever," Junko said.

"Let's do it," Sora said.

* * *

Phineas and Django were discussing as well.

"Hey, you too," Zuko said.

"What do you want?" Phineas said.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but we need to get out weak players. Junko is a weak player, so please vote for her," Zuko said.

"We'll think about it," Django said.

Later, Bridgette approached the duo as well.

"We need to get Heather out, she is a big threat and a horrible person," Bridgette said.

"We'll think about it," Phineas said.

Azula approached them as well.

"Chihiro voted for Gideon, and he's weak, do the math," Azula said.

"We'll think about it," Django and Phineas said simultaneously.

* * *

_Red Predators - Bonfire Ceremony 2_

"Welcome back to the Bonfire Ceremony, you know how it works, so Azula, your up.

_Everyone Votes_

"First vote, Chihiro," (Azula)

"Second vote, Heather," (Bridgette)

"Third vote, Junko," (Zuko)

"Fourth vote, Chihiro," (Heather)

"Fifth vote, Heather," (Junko)

"Sixth vote, Junko," (Dipper)

"Seventh vote, Heather," (Zoe)

"Eighth vote, Junko," (Chihiro)

"Ninth vote, Heather (Sora)

"Tenth and Eleventh vote...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Junko!" (Phineas and Django) "Time to go!"

_Confessional - Phineas - Red Predators_

_"This is no alliance, I just want stronger competit__ors, and Django feels the same way. Personal feelings aside, Junko was the logical choice._

_End Confessional_

Junko was driven away.

"Another camper bites the dust. Will the Predators ever win? Will the Guy's Alliance on the Tornadoes stay? Will Tommy blow Noah and Cody's secret? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Sorry to Junko fans, but she had no real plot for the story.**

**23rd: Junko**

**24th: Gideon**

**Blue Tornadoes: Noah, Cody, Tommy, T.K., Aang, Makoto, Pacifica, Isabella, Toph, Wendy, Vanessa, and Kyoko**

**Red Predators: Phineas, Django, Zuko, Dipper, Chihiro, Zoe, Heather, Azula, Bridgette, Sora, JUNKO and GIDEON**

**Well, sorry for the wait. Please review, and vote on the poll I'm posting on my profile.**

**This is zorbo678, signing off.**


	5. Lucky Strike

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began, "The Blue Tornadoes celebrated their victory. Zoe tried figuring out who vote for her, and figured that Azula and Heather did. Noah and Cody went to the woods to discuss their relationship, and were found out by Tommy! The competitors competed in a head-to-head obstacle course race, with the teams tying. However, since the Tornadoes won more head-to-head battles, they won the challenge. Chihiro, Dipper, and Zuko targeted Junko, Heather and Azula targeted Chihiro, and Zoe, Bridgette, Sora, and Junko targeted Heather, leaving Phineas and Django alone. At the Bonfire Ceremony, they voted with Zuko's group, sending Junko to the Playa. Will Tommy keep Noah and Cody a secret? Will Phineas and Django continue to be swing votes? And, most important, will the Red Predators win? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

_Theme Song Plays_

* * *

_Red Predators, Girls Side_

"I can't believe that happened!" Zoe said.

"Zoe, chill," Sora said.

"Why should we chill! They voted out Junko! And the thing is, it wasn't Heather and Azula, it was all the guys!" Zoe said furiously.

"It's okay, listen, this might sound bad, but someone had to go home. This time the vote was against us, next time it won't be," Bridgette said.

* * *

_Red Predators, Guys Side_

Phineas and Django were discussing their future plans.

_Confessional - Red Predators - Django and Phineas_

_"We are still free agents," Django said._

_"We voted with the Guy's just to get rid of Junko," Phineas said_

_"We are still non-committal," Django finished._

_End Confessional_

* * *

_Blue Tornadoes, Girls Side_

Isabella, Pacifica, Kyoko and Toph were all talking about their adventures.

"I went around the world with Phineas," Isabella said.

"I won a war with Aang," Toph said.

"I defeated a ghost with Dipper," Pacifica said.

"I was trapped in a school with Makoto," Kyoko said.

The girls all look at each other, and then sigh.

* * *

_Blue Tornadoes, Guys Side_

"If we keep winning, this game will be so easy," Tommy said.

"I don't know, we still need to **do what we are supposed to**," Noah said, putting emphasis on the back half.

_Confessional - Blue Tornadoes - Tommy_

_"Noah is worried about me telling his s__ecret, but I'll keep it, I promise,"_

_End Confessional_

* * *

**"CAMPERS, CHALLENGE!"**

All of the campers went down to the beach, where Chris explained the challenge.

"For today's challenge, we'll play a game called 'Lucky Strike.' Each team will choose a square on a 6x6 board. One square has a piece of paper with "Immunity" written on it. Find it and your tribe is safe. Another has a piece of paper with "Instant Loss" on it. Choose it and your tribe loses. Tornadoes are sitting out two people, please decide,"

The Tornadoes conversed, and decided on Makoto and Aang, so they would have their strength for later challenges.

"Okay first up is Noah," Chris said.

"I choose number 8," Noah said.

Chris goes to the eighth slot, were nothing was. "Heather, you are up,"

"I choose number 13," Heather said.

Chris goes to the thirteenth slot, were nothing was. "TK, you are up,"

The challenge went like this for about ten minutes, with only five slots remaining: 2, 18, 36, 21, and 5.

"Chihiro, you are up,"

Chihiro looked and said, "18,"

Chris went to eighteen and found nothing. "Isabella, you are up,"

Isabella said, "21,"

Chris goes and grabs a piece of paper. He opens it, and it says...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Instant Loss! Red Predators are safe, finally!" The Predators sigh in relief, while the Tornadoes look sad.

* * *

_Blue Tornadoes, Girls Side_

Wendy and Vanessa are discussing eliminations.

"I hate to say it, but we need to get rid of Isabella," Vanessa said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Blue Tornadoes, Guys Side_

T.K. and Tommy spoke with Noah.

"Okay so we are in agreement?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, we vote for Isabella," Tommy said.

"Got it," T.K. said.

* * *

_Dock_

The four remaining girls sat chatting.

"I feel so bad," Isabella said.

"It's okay, but I can't think of a reason to vote for anyone else," Toph said.

"I understand," Isabella said.

"I just feel bad about voting for a friend," Kyoko said.

"It has to be done, no offense Isabella," Pacifica said.

"It's cool," Isabella said.

* * *

_Blue Tornadoes - Bonfire Ceremony 3_

"Welcome to your first bonfire ceremony," Chris said, "Here's how it works. You go to the Booth behind me, and you will see all of your teammates names on pieces of paper. Grab the person's name you want to eliminate. Put it in the box, and then a new paper will replace it. Person with the most votes will be eliminated. Got it?" Everyone shook their heads yes. "Then Makoto, you're first,"

_EVERYONE VOTES_

"First vote, Isabella,"

"Second vote, Aang,"

"Third vote, Isabella,"

"Fourth vote, Isabella,"

"Fifth vote, Isabella,"

"Sixth vote, Isabella,"

"Seventh vote, Isabella,"

"Eighth and final vote, Isabella. Isabella, that is the enough, time to hop aboard the Boat of Losers!"

Isabella waves goodbye and gets on the boat.

The Tornadoes went back to their cabin.

_Confessional - Blue Tornadoes - Aang_

_"I feel bad voting for Isabella, but she did cost us this challenge. Also, now we are in the majority as an alliance!"_

"With the Predators getting their first win, will the Tornadoes be bounced back? How will Phineas and Django take the news of their friend being voted off? Will the Guy's Alliance on the Tornadoes dominate? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, but needed an elimination, and Isabella was the only person I felt comfortable eliminating. **

**22nd: Isabella**

**23rd: Junko**

**24th: Gideon**

**Blue Tornadoes: Noah, Cody, Tommy, T.K., Aang, Makoto, Pacifica, Toph, Wendy, Vanessa, Kyoko, ISABELLA**

**Red Predators: Phineas, Django, Zuko, Dipper, Chihiro, Zoe, Heather, Azula, Bridgette, Sora, JUNKO, GIDEON**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. FULL LAYOUT OF STORY

Hey guys. It's been a while, I know. I just wanted to say that I'm discontinuing CDI. I just don't have the motivation to finish it.

However, I think you all should see where this goes from here, so here's the elimination order and reasoning behind each elimination.

24\. Gideon

23\. Junko

22\. Isabella

21\. Phineas - The girls on the Red Predators get together and vote out a guy, and because the guys were unaware and didn't band together, Phineas was blindsided.

20\. Pacifica - The guys alliance on the Blue Tornadoes claimed it's first victim. However, because Makoto refused to vote for Kyoko and Aang refused to vote for Toph, the guys had only Wendy, Vanessa, and Pacifica to choose between. Looking to keep tribe strength, they voted out Pacifica.

19\. T.K. - Vanessa finds the Chris McLean Idol, and uses it to save Wendy from elimination. The two voted for T.K., and sent him out of the game.

18\. Django - After the ousting of Phineas, Django's heart just wasn't in the game anymore. The tribe voted him out at his own request.

17\. Zuko - With the girls in control on the Predators, they throw the challenge to get out a threat in Zuko.

-TEAM SWAP-

NEW TORNADOES: Noah, Cody, Tommy, Aang, Makoto, Vanessa, Chihiro, Zoe

NEW PREDATORS: Toph, Wendy, Kyoko, Dipper, Heather, Azula, Bridgette, Sora

16\. Vanessa - Due to his close relationship with Chihiro, Makoto is able to swing him and Zoe into a quick alliance to vote out Vanessa as revenge for T.K.'s elimination.

15\. Kyoko - Toph, Wendy, Azula, Dipper, Heather, and Bridgette formed an alliance to keep themselves safe, due to their status as duos on the tribe. In a tough call between Sora and Kyoko, the group decides to eliminate Kyoko due to Makoto's strategic prowess.

14\. Makoto - Noah doesn't like the level of power Makoto has, so he convinces Cody, Tommy, Zoe, and Aang into voting him off, leaving Chihiro blindsided.

13\. Sora - The Predators lose again and the alliance of six stays strong, eliminating its one outsider.

-TEAM SWAP AND JURY START-

NEW TORNADOES: Toph, Noah, Tommy, Dipper, Zoe, and Aang

NEW PREDATORS: Wendy, Heather, Azula, Bridgette, Chihiro and Cody

12\. Toph - Dipper and Zoe realize that Toph and Aang are the only pairing on the Tornadoes, and recruit Tommy into voting out Toph.

11\. Bridgette - Heather and Azula's original duo comes into play when Heather hears Azula's name being thrown around by Bridgette. With nothing stopping her, Heather cultivates a unanimous vote against her, ousting her from the game. Also, in this episode, Noah and Cody reveal their relationship.

-MERGE-

MERGE TEAM: Noah, Tommy, Dipper, Zoe, Aang, Heather, Azula, Wendy, Chihiro and Cody.

10\. Dipper - Noah, Tommy, Cody and Aang align with the duo of Heather and Azula, forming a power six alliance. The group targeted Dipper due to his relationship with Wendy.

9\. Chihiro - Casuality of the Power Six after Wendy won immunity.

8\. Tommy - After Wendy again won immunity, Tommy outright refused to vote Zoe out of the game. Heather and Azula didn't take kindly to this, flipping, along with Aang, to vote him out.

7\. Heather - Noah and Cody tell Zoe of the reason behind Tommy's elimination, gaining her trust. The three then draft Wendy into their fold to take down the power alliance of Heather and Azula. The group chose to eliminate Heather due to her amazing strategic gameplay.

6\. Cody - Aang and Azula win the Tri-by-Tri-Armed-Athalon, forcing the foursome to turn on each other. Wendy and Zoe know they need to eliminate the couple, voting with Aang and Azula to send Cody packing.

5\. Aang - Having virtually floated for most of the game, the eliminated campers don't respect his game and vote him out.

4\. Zoe - Azula and Wendy win the Final Four Team Challenge, and decide to eliminate Zoe due to her friendliness throughout the season.

3\. Wendy - The three compete in a massive challenge, culminating with an Azula victory. Due to Azula feeling the Jury liked Wendy more, making her the final member of the Jury.

JURY VOTES:

Toph: Azula

Bridgette: Noah

Dipper: Noah

Chihiro: Azula

Tommy: Noah

Heather: Azula

Cody: Noah

Aang: Azula

Zoe: Noah/Azula

Wendy: Azula/Noah

The canonical winner would be Noah, and the alternate winner would be Azula.

* * *

So, I would like to apologize for the ending of this story being so unceremonious, but that's would would've happened! I had no plans for a sequel, but I just thought you guys might enjoy knowing what happened after over a year without an update.

As always, this is Zorbo678, signing off.


End file.
